Plasmid
|image = File:Plasmid.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = |aka = Plas |joindate = 9.20.11 |firstmafia = Rat Hunt Mafia |alias = - |wikiname = |merits = Player, Host, MVP |awards = see Awards section |hosted = see Hosted section |cohosted = see Hosted section }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Rat Hunt Mafia (Era 7) On MafiaManiac: Favorite Games: Other notes: * Prefers playing as * Favourite part of Mafia: ?? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of Died N1 Awards *MVP Awards (14 won) *#'MVP' of Rock & Roll Mafia *#'MVP' of Battle of Wits *#'MVP' of Mafia All Stars II *#'MVP' of Doctor Who Mafia *#'MVP' of Mafia All Stars III *#'MVP' of Attack on Titan Mafia! *#'MVP' of Slick's Kitchen Mafia *#'MVP' of Grand Magic Games Battle *#'MVP' of How I Met Your Mafia *#'MVP' of Disney's Descendants Mafia *#'MVP' of Duck Mafia *#'MVP' of Angel Mafia IV *#'MVP' of Westworld Mafia *#'MVP' of Elemental Chaos III *Brandos (26 Nominations/4 Wins) *#Nominated for Best Newbie 2011, lost to Auramyna *#Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2011, lost to EDM *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2012 for Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM), won *#Nominated for Best Mafia Host 2012, lost to Auramyna *#Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2012, lost to Aura *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2013 for Lolcats the 2th, lost to Dual Personality Mafia 2 *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2013, lost to Nana7 *#Nominated for Best Mafia Host 2013, lost to Prince marth85 *#Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2013, lost to Vommack *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2014, lost to Coolkid *#Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2014, won *#Nominated for Best Mafia Host 2014, lost to Nana7 *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2015, lost to Coolkid *#Nominated for Best Mafia Host 2015, lost to Coolkid & Boquise *#Nominated for Best Non-Traditional Game 2015 for Toy Soldiers, lost to Amalgamated Video Game Battle 2 *#Nominated for Best Non-Traditional Game 2015 for Dungeons & Mafia: War of Succession, lost to Amalgamated Video Game Battle 2 *#Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2015, won *#Nominated for Best Mafia Host 2016, lost to Boquise *#Nominated for Best Non-Traditional Game 2016 for Toy Soldiers 2, lost to Side-Quest Mafia *#Nominated for Best Mafia Poster 2017, lost to Auramyna *#Nominated for Best Host 2017, lost to Araver *#Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2017 for Screwball Mafia, lost to Pirate: Mutiny Mafia II *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2017, lost to Boquise *#Nominated for Best Mafia Poster 2018, lost to Maurice *#Nominated for Best Host 2018, won *#Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2018 for Free Beer Mafia, lost to The World Ends With You Mafia *Member of Den Mafia Hall of Fame Class of 2016 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) *Ghost in the Shell Mafia *Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM) *Propaganda Mafia *Lolcats the 2th *Nyan Cat Mafia *X-mas Gifts Mafia *Dungeons & Mafia *Dungeons & Mafia II *Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2 *Frozen Mafia (with Jay Gold) *Toy Soldiers *Dungeons & Mafia: War of Succession *Poltergeist Mafia *Toy Soldiers 2 *Screwball Mafia *Psychic Mafia *Toy Soldiers 3 (Battle of Cedarglen Park) *Free Beer Mafia *Pickup Mafia Game Mafia Record Overall 41-43 *Smiley Mafia II - game stopped *Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings II - replaced because he saw a report as a mod Goodie 22-14 *Era 7.1 MM *#Monster Buster Club - Won - Killed N2 *#Angels and Demons - Won - Survived *#Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying - Won - Killed N2 *#Manga Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *#Furball Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 7.2 BD *#Rat Hunt Mafia - Won - Survived *#Trainer's Manual Mafia VIII - Won - Killed N2 *Era 8.1 MM *#Drag me to Hell Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Dual Personality Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 9.1 MM *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Doctor Who Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II - Won - Survived *#Attack on Titan Mafia! - Won - Survived, MVP *Era 9.2 BD *#Nightmare Before Mafia BD - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 10.1 MM *#Sesame Street Mafia 2 - Won - Killed D2 *#Homestuck Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Rurouni Kenshin - Kyoto Arc - Won - Killed N4 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VIII - Lost - Survived *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 3 - Lost - Killed N1 *#Hannibal Mafia Season 1.5 - Won - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Pacific Rim Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Anime Girl Sleeper Mafia - Won - Lynched D5 *#Mafia Noir II - Won - RID Killed N4 *#The Hateful Eight Mafia - Won - Survived *#Hatoful Mafia - Lost - RID Killed N7 *#Divergent Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#One Night Ultimate Werewolf - Won - Survived *#Pirate: Mutiny Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Robert de Niro Mafia - Won - Survived *#JourneyQuest Mafia Season 2 - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Elemental Chaos Revived - Lost - Killed end of game *#Witch Hunt Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *#Fire Emblem Awakening Mafia Act 2 - Won - Survived *#The World Ends With You Mafia - Won - Killed N5 *Era 11.2 BD *#UN Mafia III - Lost - Killed N1 *#Westworld Mafia - Won, Survived, MVP Baddie 9-9 *Era 7.1 MM *#Al Pacino Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Social Network Mafia - Won - Lynched D3 *#Dual Personality Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched N4/Killed N6 *Era 9.1 MM *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia - Won - Survived - MVP *Era 9.2 BD *#Justice League UNLEASHED 2 - Lost - Killed N8 *Era 10.1 MM *#Arrow Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Bag o' Tricks II - Won - Lynched D2 *#How I Met Your Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP *#Hannibal Mafia Season 1 - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 11.1 MM *#Disney's Descendants Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP *#Side-Quest Mafia - Won, Lynched D2 *#Anti-Theme Mafia II - Won - Lynched D1 *#Stranger Things Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *#Angel Mafia IV - Won - Survived, MVP *#A Mafia Carol 2017 Edition - Lost, Lynched D2 *#Angel Mafia V - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Bag o' Tricks III - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Elemental Chaos III - Won - Survived, MVP Indy 3-6 *Era 7.1 MM *#Rock & Roll Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP *#Disney Movie Mafia - Won - Killed N5 *#Redwall Mafia II: Redwall - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 8.1 MM *#Case Closed Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Final Fantasy Battle II - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 10.1 MM *#Corporate Battle - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 11.1 MM *#WWF Battle Royale Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Duck Mafia - Won - Lynched D3, MVP *#Angel Mafia VI - Lost - Killed N4 Other Faction 7-14 *Era 7.1 MM *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Killed N5 *#Sin City - Won - Survived *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Battle of Wits - Won - Survived, MVP *#Exam Mania Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mafia All Stars II - Won - Survived, MVP *#Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Languages Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *Era 9.1 MM *#Mafia All Stars III - Won - Survived, MVP *#Myth Wars - Won - Survived *#Bidding Wars - Lost - Killed N3 *#Amber Mafia II - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 9.2 BD *#Asylum Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 10.1 MM *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3 Lost - Killed N4 *#Amalgamated Video Game Battle - Lost - Killed N2 *#Grand Magic Games Battle - Lost - defeated N14, MVP *#Battle of the Immortals Mafia - Lost - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Pokemon GO Mafia - Won - Lynched D7 *#Star Trek Mafia IV - Lost - Killed N4 *#Amber Mafia III - Lost - Lynched D4 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 7